


Experiments in Modern Communication

by black_kitty_cat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_kitty_cat/pseuds/black_kitty_cat
Summary: It's harmless, and everyone is doing it these days, so why shouldn't Peggy do it too? It's only a phone call, after all...





	

“I can’t believe I’m even considering doing this.” Peggy looked around the room. “And now I’m talking to myself. Obviously. Why would I even want an audience for what I’m about to do? That’s the whole point, isn’t it?” She found herself talking to her reflection in the mirror. “Come on, Carter. Get a grip. You can do this. It’s normal. People do this sort of thing all the time nowadays.” She nodded once. “Right.”

She turned away from the mirror and, after making sure the curtains were closed, undid the knot on her dressing gown. She let the silk glide off her back and form a puddle at her feet. She hesitated, unsure whether to lie on top of the duvet or underneath it, but eventually settled for covering herself with the duvet. She stared at the ceiling, trying to calm her mind and her heart.

She blindly reached out to grab her phone off the nightstand. She typed in her code, her heart beating wilder with every number. She scrolled through her contact list. Double-checking to make sure she had selected the right number – it was the only landline number in her phone – she pressed the little green phone icon. It rang a few times – “Come on,” Peggy whispered – before it was picked up.

“Don’t say anything,” she said before the other person could speak. “I don’t need your voice right now. I need your body.”

Peggy cringed at her own words. She could feel a blush creeping up her face. ‘Well, in for a penny, in for a pound,’ she thought.

“I know it’s only been two days since we were together, but I’m craving you so much. I want to feel you inside of me, I need you so badly. I had a dream about it last night. Do you want me to tell you about it?”

She thought she heard him clear his throat, but she didn’t give him a chance to actually reply.

“It started quite innocent, just you and me sitting on my couch. Suddenly you put your hand on my leg. You were slowly stroking your hand up and down my leg, from my knee to my thigh, always going just a little bit further up with every stroke. I couldn’t help myself, you know how much I like that, so I swung my leg over your lap and straddled you.”

Peggy licked her lips. She put her phone on speaker.

“Then the dream changed, and we were in my bed. I was on top of you, oh Steve, you felt so amazing inside of me.” She slipped her hands under the duvet and let them slide down to her breasts. “You were touching every inch of me, but your fingers kept coming back to play with my nipples. That always drives me insane when you do that.”

Peggy drew circles around her nipples, teasing the stiff peaks. She tried to hold back, but a low moan slipped out.

“You put your hands on my hips to turn us over. You had me pinned against the mattress, you were so deep inside of me.” Peggy’s voice became breathier. She slid one of her hands down her body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “You started fucking me so hard. You were biting my neck and you kept whispering in my ear, telling me every filthy thing you wanted to do to me.”

Her hand slipped between her thighs, her fingers exploring the wet heat. She dipped two fingers inside of herself, her thumb circling her clit. The fingers of her other hand softly pinched her nipples.

“You kept me right on the edge for so long, I thought you would never let me come.” She let out a long moan as her thumb pressed down on her clit. “But then you let yourself go. I couldn’t.” Another moan. “I couldn’t do anything except hold on to you, my legs wrapped around your hips. You were so hard, so deep inside of me.” She could feel her fingers being squeezed. She was so close. “You bit my shoulder.” Peggy’s fingers were moving frantically. “You bit my shoulder, and I came. I could feel you spilling yourself inside of me, and I wanted.”

Peggy couldn’t talk anymore. She was so close. She felt a fire raging through her veins. She moaned loudly as she came, a glow spreading throughout her body. It felt like hours, but it was only a minute or two before she remembered about the phone.

“Steve?” her voice croaked out. Peggy cleared her throat. “Steve?” She still sounded hoarse.

There was no answer on the other side of the line for a few seconds.

“Euhm. Hi, Peggy. It’s Bucky. Steve’s in the shower right now, but I’ll tell him you called.”


End file.
